1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-type tray, and more specifically to an open-type tray capable of maximizing spatial utilization by having the door be received into an inner side of a tray, when the door of the tray mounted on a facia by using a double-hinge structure is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a tray 3 for storing small items is installed at a center facia 1 of an automobile. A door 5 is installed at the front surface of the tray 3. The door 5 is connected by a hinge to the tray 3 at its lower end to be opened toward a gearshift lever 7 on its operation.
As shown therein, when the gearshift lever 7 is operated with the door 5 of the tray 3 opened, a driver suffers inconvenience in operating the gearshift lever 7 since the gap between the door 5 of the tray 3 and the gearshift lever 7 is too narrow.
That is, in the prior art tray structure, since the door 5 of the tray 3 installed at the front center facia 1 of an automobile is opened with protruding outward, the gap between the gearshift lever and the other parts becomes narrow resulting in inconvenience during use.